<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>got to let it show by poalimal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757987">got to let it show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal'>poalimal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coming Out, Fic in the Time of Quarantine, Lack of Communication, Late Bloomer, M/M, Racism, References to Drugs, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabe saw the outfit Nia picked out for him on in the mirror, he balked. 'It's... kind of tight,' he hedged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Lúcio Correia dos Santos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>got to let it show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>The time has come for me / to break out of my shell / I have to shout / that I am coming out!</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>When Gabe saw the outfit Nia picked out for him on in the mirror, he balked. 'It's... kind of tight,' he hedged.</p><p>'It is extremely tight,' Lúcio agreed, tossing trail mix back into his mouth. Gabe shot him a betrayed look. When'd he get snacks?</p><p>'Tight is good, tight is great!' Nia said. She went to smack Gabe's ass yet again - this time, he dodged her hand. Certain areas were closed to cousins. Nia laughed aloud in his face, and swatted him in the chest. 'Oh, they're gonna love you down at The Pier!'</p><p>They did not love him down at The Pier. The only action he got: after being ignored by the bartender for a good ten minutes, some kid high out of his mind tripped into his arms, and started detailing an extremely twisted, extremely racist sexual fantasy, which featured Gabe in the leading role.</p><p>It soured his night immediately. Despite Nia's exhortations to get out on the dance floor, he spent most of the night hiding out at a sticky-topped corner table with Lúcio, who'd tagged along... ah, either out of moral support, or... because he was secretly entertained by Gabe's slow-going, coming out saga.</p><p>He seemed to like the appetisers, at least. 'You try these yet?' said Lúcio, leaning on his shoulder. Gabe didn't think too much of it - it was pretty cramped. Lúcio had gotten two egg rolls, three artfully arranged dumplings, and a shot glass filled with pork fried rice. $50, it had cost him - worse than an <em>airport</em>.</p><p>'Nah, man,' said Gabe, looking away from Lúcio's eyes, 'that's all you.' </p><p>To be completely honest, Gabe still didn't really <em>get</em> the theme of The Pier. It kind of seemed like... industrial Arbour Day shore-front drag party, but with a sprinkling of ambiguous East Asian accents. Like, he got the whole, the-stage-is-an-actual-pier thing, but the prevalence of tree imagery was genuinely confusing. </p><p>'Ev-ry-one re-mem-ber,' chanted DJ Kunty, over a disco Britney remix, 'we got-ta save the trees!'</p><p>A loud cheer went up from the crowd: 'We got-ta save the trees! We got-ta save the trees!'</p><p>Gabe was baffled. 'Is this about drugs?'</p><p>Nia - who had just been offered molly by two separate people within Gabe's hearing - emerged with a laugh from tongue-fucking her stoic French tourist friend. 'Aw, Gabe - you think everything's about drugs.'</p><p>'It's a valid question!' Gabe insisted. Stoic French Tourist gently dragged Nia back down in a kiss - oh, and they were gone again. Gabe sighed.</p><p>'Dude,' Lúcio said, hooking his chin over Gabe's shoulder - Gabe stared at him helplessly. 'I'm pretty sure this is just re-heated P.F. Chang's.'</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>'See!' Lúcio stuck a metal spoon in his face. 'You eat this, and you tell me those gringos weren't just serving re-heated P.F. Chang's.'</p><p>The light in the living room was low. Gabe was exhausted. Still he lifted his head from the back of the couch and opened his mouth. '--where did you even find a P.F. Chang's that's still open?' he said, chewing. Bland and salty: standard for frozen fare.</p><p>Lúcio made a face as he slid onto the couch beside him. Gabe didn't tense up - he was just more... aware, perhaps, of all the places where their bodies touched. 'P.F. Chang's has a frozen food line,' said Lúcio, 'how do you not know this?,' smiling wide and warm.</p><p>Gabe was perplexed. 'Because I usually just eat Chinese takeout?'</p><p>Lúcio perked up - inspired. He nudged Gabe with his left arm, his left hip - Gabe allowed it idly. 'Dude. Let's get Chinese takeout.'</p><p>It was almost 3AM. 'Iht's ah-most 3AM, Luz,' Gabe said slowly, shaking his head. 'I dohn think anywhere's ohpen.'</p><p>'Oh - bleh - you're right,' Lúcio made a face, then leaned fully against Gabe, his lazy ponytail spilling across his shoulder. A hand snuck up between them and squeezed the thick of Gabe's arm, right above the bow, where he was sensitive. Gabe didn't startle, didn't shudder; Lúcio dragged out his phone and started texting one-handed.</p><p>He smelled like sunblock, always, even in the dead of winter. Sunblock and -- something green, something ginger-y, that usually made Gabe smile.</p><p>Gabe didn't smile now. He was still-- rolling the spoon in his mouth -- thinking. </p><p>He ignored Lúcio, peeling off his spray painted overcoat and tossing it to the loveseat, then sliding back against him. (He mostly ignored him.) He stared up instead at the ceiling, at the old disco ball that wouldn't quite turn anymore; and he felt a profound kinship of spirit.</p><p>Well. That was being a bit pathetic. He bit back a sigh. He kind of wished he were alone. </p><p>Used to be that Lúcio always went out on nights like this, maybe performing at some underground gig that had him coming in at 5 the next morning with fresh pastelitos and a few friends. </p><p>Gabe used to think that in quotes: 'friends.' But now he knew that Lúcio didn't really sleep with anyone he couldn't introduce as a friend. He was... surprisingly sincere about some stuff. </p><p>Maybe it wasn't so surprising, after over a year of living together.</p><p>It wasn't surprising, really, that Lúcio had gone on a totally unnecessary shopping spree with Gabe and Nia today; that he'd done up Gabe's eyes easily and expertly, like it was nothing. He'd acted calm and kind all day, like Gabe's first trip to a gay club was no big deal.</p><p>And it probably wasn't a big deal to Lúcio. He'd been-- he'd been all over the world, with his burgeoning career... he knew so many different kinds of people. He was so proud of Gabe for coming out - but he was probably also bored by him. At least a little. Right? After all, what could his old queer roommate even do to surprise him? It's not like Gabe's was a particularly unique story. </p><p>Gabe was... he shifted on the couch, thinking. He was kind of like the couch - leather and teak wood. Popular, once; fashionable, too - now dated. A little worn. Nobody's first choice.</p><p>Gabe blinked the moisture back into his eyes. Always got dry, with contacts.</p><p>Anyway, what had he thought going to a gay club was going to be like? At his big age? Being welcomed, open-armed, by a hundred open-hearted Lúcios?<br/> <br/>Gabe hunched his shoulders, holding the spoon in his mouth; imagining it.</p><p>'That's an interesting expression,' Lúcio said, peering into his face. Gabe twitched away, not having noticed him looking. He pulled the spoon free. 'Are you blushing? That's so cute.'</p><p>Lúcio called him cute all the time. He'd even gotten his bass player in on it. Gabe knew he was only poking fun; he just wasn't in the mood.</p><p>'Please stop,' he said quietly. Lúcio's eyes widened - he sat up slowly. Embarrassment and annoyance pushed Gabe's head down.</p><p>'What's wrong?' Lúcio asked. He plucked the spoon free from Gabe's hand and tossed it over his shoulder. It clattered quiet on the carpet. Careless. 'Talk to me, babe.'</p><p>Gabe felt a wave of emotion rise in his throat. 'You know, Luz, sometimes,' he said, trying to pinch out the words, 'sometimes--'</p><p>Lúcio leaned in - his chest and his arm one line of warmth against Gabe's side. It felt good, it felt weak, to be so soothed by so simple a touch as this. Gabe covered his face with his right hand - hiding - trying to hold onto his annoyance. </p><p>'Sometimes?' Lúcio asked. </p><p>Gabe couldn't say it. '--I shouldn't have gone tonight,' he groused.</p><p>'Why shouldn't you have gone,' Lúcio said. Closer now. Gabe lowered his hand, and turned his head to the windowsill, away from Lúcio. The succulents were easier to look at.</p><p>'I looked-- like an asshole,' he mumbled, trying to get it out quick. He tried to laugh. 'Of course nobody--'</p><p>Of course nobody wanted me.</p><p>Lúcio leaned back a little. Then he pushed Gabe back against the couch - Gabe allowed it - and climbed sideways onto his legs. Gabe grunted. By now it was reflex to steady him by his hips. </p><p>But Lúcio tilted Gabe's chin up, and he gazed at him, too. </p><p>This was new. </p><p>A skittishness seized Gabe then, a shame - he laughed a little, patting the long line of Lúcio's hip, and then looked away. Lúcio let him go, rolling closer onto his lap. Nearly bumping their foreheads together. Running his eyes slow all over Gabe's face.</p><p>Gabe leaned up - and he hid his head in the crook of Lúcio's neck, breathing. He could smell the club on him, still; the hops from the beer he'd spilled; his sweat.</p><p>He raised one hand up - and carefully placed his fingers, his palm on Lúcio's side. Closer to his ribs than to his hip. To his heart. </p><p>Lúcio got his arms around him, somehow - Rocky called him <em>rangy</em> - huffing out a laugh. He pressed an unshaven kiss to the side of Gabe's mouth. Gabe sighed. This time the closeness calmed him down.</p><p>Lúcio said, 'What does it mean to you, when I touch you like this? When I find excuses to kiss you... and hold you?'</p><p>Gabe took in a breath. He leaned back a little, watching Lúcio lower his hold. He looked up into Lúcio's eyes, into his face; at the way his brow led into his nose, his mouth, his cheeks, his chin and jaw. </p><p>The way he looked at Gabe now with an impossible question in his eyes - a question that Gabe had never bothered to look for before.</p><p>'I thought you were-- just being friendly,' Gabe confessed.</p><p>Lúcio scoffed, winding a quick arm around the nape of Gabe's neck. <em>Careless</em>, something in Gabe insisted. </p><p>'Guess I'm not that friendly,' Lúcio said, twisting what remained of the tag in the back of Gabe's too-small shirt. It was undeniably a nervous gesture, Gabe noticed. He noticed the feel of Lúcio's fingers at the back of his neck, too. He slid both hands up Lúcio's waist - keeping him steady, keeping him close. Lúcio let out an interesting sigh. 'Probably should've just told you that I liked you. 'Stead of-- scaring everyone off at the club.'</p><p>Scaring everyone off, huh. 'You liked teasing me at first,' Gabe murmured, annoyed and fond in equal measure. He wasn't talking about the club. 'Y'thought I was uptight.'</p><p>'I did,' Lúcio said. He smiled a little, still looking at Gabe. Gabe's face warmed - he smiled back, succumbing at last to the reflex. 'Then I thought you were sweet. I liked the way you leaned on me. At first I even liked the way you looked at me.'</p><p>'And how did I look at you,' Gabe said. </p><p>Lúcio grinned, shrugging his shoulders. 'I dunno. Like... like I wasn't a sure thing.'</p><p>Gabe tilted his head. 'And are you?'</p><p>Lúcio swallowed. God - all this <em>time</em> Gabe had wasted. 'You see where I am, babe,' he said. 'Why don't you tell me?'</p><p>Looking at him, Gabe's chest felt tight with anticipation - his hands steady on Lúcio's waist - he felt, he felt...</p><p>He felt he could be brave. 'I think so,' Gabe murmured, raising his face up into that warm gaze. 'But you tell me if you change your mind. Ok?'</p><p>Lúcio laughed, delighted and incredulous - oh, Gabe had never seen this expression before. 'I'll tell you anything, everything,' said Lúcio, going in for the kiss, 'just <em>come here</em>, would you?'</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>+33 151 5007561</strong><br/><em>sup primx!! i had a great time last night!! thx for trustin me to be your guide to gay nightclubs lol</em><br/><em>oh this is nia btwww!! had to get a new num, lost my phone on the plane to paris lol</em><br/><em>anyway anytime u wanna go cruisin again, i got ur back</em><br/><em>just leave the bf behind next time lmao</em><br/><em>unless he's into that</em><br/>  </p><p><strong> GABE</strong><br/>                 <em>  what</em><br/><em>                       You're in Paris?!?</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ext, GENJI's CONDO. It is storming outside. Anyone caught outside would surely be drenched within moments.</p><p>GABE: [emerging from the laundry room] You really don't have any clothes that don't say JUICY BOY on them? Where are you shopping?<br/>LÚCIO: Oh my god, Gabe. You look so--<br/>GABE: Do <i>not</i> say that I look cute.<br/>LÚCIO: 🤐<br/>GENJI: [quietly strumming Lúcio's guitar] You do look cute.<br/>LÚCIO: 😳<br/>GABE: 😳...🙄</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>